Unexpected Consequence
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Tired of Inuyasha's abuses, Kagome wishes for a new life. However, losing all her memories, turning back into a child, and being adopted by the Uchiha clan was not what she had in mind. Naruto xover Co-authored with Kagome Yuki Niwa!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Naruto

Kagome stomped angrily away, her hand wiping away any dripping blood off her face. _'I can't believe that Inuyasha actually hit me!' _Kagome thought, as her teeth and hand clenched. She winced as the large scratch throbbed on her cheek. Of course, she had 'sat' Inuyasha's ass almost all the way down to hell for doing that to her. _'Kikyou is dead…again, and Inuyasha still can't get over her!' _Kagome sighed, and stopped stomping her feet.

She let her bangs cover her eyes, not knowing why Inuyasha put her down so much, especially how she was inferior to Kikyou in every single way. She felt tears burn at her blue eyes, before wiping them away. She couldn't let Inuyasha get to her, this is the way he was, because he was rejected by everyone as a child because he was a Hanyou.

She blinked as she realized that she was actually at the well, and sighed a bit happily. She could finally go home, after spending about three months in the Sengoku Jidai. _'At least I can do some homework…' _Kagome thought, leaping down the side of the well. Her eyes watched as the bright colours appeared, pulling her through the team stream, and back to her own home.

'_Sometimes I just wish that I never met Inuyasha!' _Kagome thought angrily, as the wound on her cheek throbbed painfully again. She did not notice that the Shikon no Tama was glowing, or that the usual blue magic of the well turned to a bright red. _'I just wish that I had another life altogether…' _

Kagome snapped her blue eyes open, widening them as she finally noticed the colour change. "What's going on!" Kagome yelled, feeling the unusual red magic pull her in deeper. Her eyes widened even further as she felt her body actually pulsing, the strange feeling pumping throughout her entire body. Her eyes squinted in pain, and her head lolled back, knocked out cold.

The red colour flashed, and the well turned back to its normal state, Kagome no where in sight.

* * *

"The mission was a success. It's time to report back to the Hokage." A tall masked person said, and his three subordinates nodded, flipping through the trees after their leader. They all landed on the ground, near a dry well that was close to their hidden village.

All of them tensed as they heard a low groan, and stopped to look over at the well where the noise came from. The leader of the group gestured for his subordinates to stay where they were, and slowly and cautiously stepped over to the dry well. He flicked out a kunai just in case, and peered down the well.

Whatever he was expecting to see, this wasn't it.

A little girl about the age of five was lying on the bottom of the well, and out cold by the looks of it. The tall ANBU easily leapt down the well, and gracefully landed to his feet. He crouched down, and observed the girl's state. She looked uninjured, other than the large slashes across her cheek.

He raised a brow from under his mask as he looked at the clothing of the little girl, which consisted of a large white shirt complete with a red tie, and a green pleated skirt. The unusual thing was that the clothing had to be like three sizes too big for the girl. He carefully picked up the girl, the long white socks falling off her small legs as he moved her. He raised his brow even further, but did not bother to pick up the socks, and just jumped out of the well, the little girl in tow.

"Taichou…who is that…?" One of his subordinates hesitantly asked, and the tall ANBU said nothing, and only gestured for them to head back to Konoha. All of the ANBU jumped back into the trees, and headed back to their home village.

* * *

"So have looked her over then?" The Sandaime Hokage said, walking down the hospitals halls with a medic-nin beside him.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. She does not seem to be injured internally or externally, other than the slashes across her cheek. However…" The medic paused hesitantly.

"But…?" The Hokage raised a brow at the pause the medic-nin took.

"Well, the slash marks were not made from any sort of weapon, such as kunai or a sword. They look more like…a large animal caused it…" The medic said quietly, looking down at his report of the girl's state.

"What it the problem then…?" Sarutobi asked, as they walked closer to the little girl's room. "A shinobi summoned animal could've attacked her…"

"Well, yes…but I don't think that it is possible. The were five slashed across her cheek, and the majority of animals only have four claws on each paw…it was more like a clawed hand caused this…" The medic answered.

"I am sure that there are many shinobi out there who have sharper nails than the rest of us. Take the Inuzuka clan for example…" Sarutobi stated, and the medic hesitantly agreed.

"Also there was no head-band anywhere on her person; we cannot be sure what village she is from…" The medic said, glancing back at the Hokage to get a clue to what the Hokage would even do.

"That is not a problem; we will just ask her once she has awakened." Sarutobi smiled, it shouldn't be too hard to get the answer out of a little girl, who looked like she was barely five.

The medic opened his mouth, but stopped before he could say anything. He already knew that the girl awakened, but there were some things he needed to tell the Hokage about before they could go visit her.

"Also, there is something unusual about the girl…" The medic stated quietly, shuffling the papers in his arms nervously.

"Unusual…?" The Hokage repeated, raising a brow again. What could be so unusual about a five-year old girl?

"Well…when he did a physical examination, we discovered some unusual things. First of all, her chakra pathways are not…normal…" The medic said, even he couldn't believe how different she was from a normal ninja.

"Just how unusual are her chakra pathways then…?" Sarutobi ordered the medic to tell him. Every ninja had the same chakra network, as the human body functioned the same for everybody.

"Well…they are placed in completely different areas than normal chakra pathways. Also, her chakra is not normal either. We have had both a Hyuuga medic and an Uchiha medic examine her chakra network, and they both agree that it is not normal. Her chakra is not a blue colour, but a pink colour and it is at least as twice as…thick as normal chakra…" The medic explained, perplexed by such a strange find.

Sarutobi blinked, not exactly knowing what that really meant. His eyes narrowed as he immediately thought of something. "Is she a…Jinchuuriki perhaps…?" He asked, though it was more of a question directed towards himself.

"No…I have already thought of that myself, and searched for any signs of a sealing technique. There was none found…" The medic said, and the Hokage nodded. He looked hesitantly over to the Hokage, and spoke up. "Also…she has awakened some time ago, and there is something else strange about her…"

Sarutobi glanced over, wondering why the medic-nin didn't say anything about her being awake before. He didn't interrupt, and listened as the medic spoke again. "She doesn't have any memory of anything…other than her name that is…"

"And what's her name?" Sarutobi asked, wondering how that was so strange.

"She claims her name is Kagome, but that is not the strange thing. After she awoke, we interrogated her lightly…and she does not at all act like she has amnesia…" The medic paused for a dramatic second. "While she knows of everyday things, other things like human relations seems…" The medic paused again.

"She is more…like a…blank slate…"

* * *

Kagome sat on a bed, already knowing she was in a hospital. She looked back up as finger poked her side again, and she blinked.

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright…?" A pretty dark-haired woman asked her, smiling as she did so.

Kagome nodded, not knowing what to do or even say. She didn't remember how she even got here, nor did she really even care. She only looked down, and played with the ends of her long back hair. She didn't look back up as the woman spoke again.

"My name is Uchiha Mikoto, so what it yours?" Mikoto smiled again, kneeling down by the bed. She was assigned to watch over the girl, while the other medic went to get the Hokage.

(Not sure if she is a ninja, so I just made her a medic-nin)

"Kagome…" She answered simply and quietly, and now fiddled with the blanket. She looked back up as the door opened, and a tall man walked in with a boy.

"Anata, Itachi…what are you doing here?" Mikoto asked gently, standing up from her kneeling position. She walked over to the Uchiha clan head, looking back at Kagome, who didn't even really seem to notice the two new-comers. The little girl was now looking out the window with fascination.

"I have heard that there was a strange girl was found outside of Konoha, and I have heard rumours flowing around the hospital that the girl may be a…miko…" Fugaku said, looking intently at the girl, who seemed to be ignoring their presence.

Itachi also stared at the girl, wondering why his father dragged him out of his training session just to see a little girl. He narrowed his eyes, and activated the Sharingan. His now red eyes widened a fraction as he noticed her chakra network was far different than any other person. Her chakra was even different that the Uzumaki boy, who he knew held the Kyuubi no Youko within him.

"A miko…?" Mikoto said quietly, glancing back at the girl, who was now surprisingly looking at them curiously. Mikoto smiled suddenly, and looked back to her husband. She knew that the little girl was not apart of Konoha, and would have no one to take care of her. Mikoto had always wanted a daughter, and she would hint to Fugaku about it. "Anata, doesn't she almost like she could be an Uchiha, with the exception of her beautiful blue eyes…" Mikoto sighed wistfully, and turned back to the little girl.

Fugaku raised a brow at his wife's statement, also looking at the little girl. His brow raised even further as he did notice that she could actually pass as an Uchiha, other than her eyes. He could already tell that she was going to grow up as a good-looking girl, just as most Uchiha's were.

Itachi stared at the girl, already knowing what his mother was getting at. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that the little girl was staring at him, quite intently at that. Everyone looked back at the door as it abruptly opened, the Hokage and a medic walking in.

Sarutobi looked surprised as he noticed that Uchiha clan head and the Uchiha prodigy were in the room, but paid no attention to them. He turned to the little girl, only needing to know thing. "Kagome…" He looked taken back as Kagome seemed to look at sharply at the sound of her name, but he ignored it. "Kagome, I need to know what village you have come from…" He asked, hoping that she wasn't from any enemy village. If they ever found out that Konoha had her, they could potentially cause a war blaming Konoha or something for kidnapping.

Kagome perked a brow, wondering what this old man was even talking about. She shrugged, not saying anything. She had no idea where she was from.

The aged Hokage sighed, and it was just as the medic said, Kagome obviously did not remember anything. He nodded, and turned away from Kagome to the Uchiha clan head. "Fugaku, I am assigning you this mission. You are to bring Kagome into your home, as she has no where to live. You are to watch her, and make sure that she is not deceiving any of us…." The Hokage smiled internally as the Uchiha clan head actually looked surprised at the mission he was just assigned, before nodding stiffly. Sarutobi nodded back, and walked out back the door, having to get back to his paperwork.

A silence enveloped the room, nobody saying a word. Mikoto didn't say anything, but she looked ecstatic at the thought of Kagome coming to live at the Uchiha estate. She had always wanted a daughter, and this would be like having one. Kagome was a very cute girl, and Mikoto could only wonder if she was trained at all. She also wondered how Sasuke would react to this, she knew that he was awkward with girls, due to the fact that he was constantly training so he could be as good as Itachi.

Fugaku sighed silently, already hoping that Mikoto would take the majority of the time to watch the little girl. He was the head of the Uchiha clan, and the Military Police Force, and had enough duties as it was. He could not be wasting his time watching over a little girl that appeared out of no where.

Itachi didn't show anything externally, but was slightly surprised at the mission his father was just assigned. He didn't care one way or the other was long as the girl didn't bother him, and from her behaviour so far, she didn't seem to be all that interested in him, which was slightly strange as he was used to girls staring at him with lust in their greedy eyes, and trying to even flirt with him. Then again, she only looked like she was about five, the same age was Sasuke, who had just started at the academy. He vaguely wondered if the girl even came from a shinobi family, not that it mattered now. He knew that his father would make her go to the academy from now on, as Fugaku couldn't stand weakness and wouldn't have a civilian living in his household. Who knows, the girl could turn out to be a powerful ninja, with her strange chakra and such, or she could turn out to be a failure.

Kagome blinked as the Uchiha matriarch suddenly walked up to her, and kneeled in front of her. Mikoto smiled widely, her obsidian eyes shining. "Kagome-chan, you're going to be living with us now!" She said, helping the little girl out of the bed. She was allowed to leave the hospital, as she had no wounds other than the large slashes on her cheek, which for some reason, just would not heal.

Kagome blinked, and nodded her head, smiling a bit slowly. The lady was nice to her so far, and she didn't want to be rude to her. She walked over to the other two, led by Mikoto. The taller one seemed to sigh quietly, before stiffly nodding to her. Kagome only blinked, following them out of the room.

Kagome slowly followed slightly behind them, watching the boy who was maybe five years her senior. She didn't know what was so fascinating about him, but she noticed that there was something interesting about him. She almost jumped when Mikoto grabbed her hand with her own, and led her outside in some direction. Kagome looked up as Mikoto looked down, even Fugaku and Itachi glancing back when Mikoto spoke up.

"You will now be Uchiha Kagome, at least for the time being…"

A/N: Yo minna! This and one other fic that I am going to post are going to be the last of them, then I will focus on everything else. Also, The Tailed Demons, Altered Past, and The 14th Captain are up for adoption, if you want them PM/Email me. Pairings are Itachi/Kagome. Drop by a reveiw! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Discalimer: I own nothing...

Chapter Two:

* * *

Fugaku watched as his new daughter and his wife chatted happily on the way home. He saw the way his son's eyes watched them warily. He honestly didn't blame the boy. He himself found it strange as well how quickly they developed a bond. Sasuke was due to be home soon so Mikoto was rushing them so she could make dinner.

Kagome walked elegantly, her footing just a little different, showing she had some kind of experience with fighting. Her feet never fully touched the ground. She walked mostly on her toes, showing that she knew some stealth. The way she walked, her movements precise showed she was more than capable to defend herself.

He wondered if this was a good or bad thing. He'd have her spar Sasuke later to see where her level of fighting was. He vaguely wondered how one could forget everything that related to her family but not forget anything that had to do with anyone or anything else. She was lively...talking animatedly with Mikoto. He wondered if she knew she was subconsciously taking in her surroundings, her eyes moving every which way when Mikoto wouldn't look.

She tensed when she heard something move around or when she saw someone look at her. She glared menacingly at any one that even looked at her remotely wrong. Fugaku smirked, she would be perfect in the Uchiha clan. She looked and acted much like an Uchiha. She wouldn't be a burden and if he played his cards right...he could have spiritual grand children, he thought, thinking of Sasuke.

Sasuke and her were closer to age...but Fugaku should know that nothing ever turns out the way it's supposed to. He should have known that when an Uchiha sees something it likes...the Uchiha usually gets it and Itachi just liked the way Kagome moved fluidly with a dancers steps. Itachi smirked...Kagome would eventually be his.

The group reached the main house and Mikoto rushed to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Fugaku excused himself and went to inform the Uchiha council of the new development. Mikoto called for Itachi to show Kagome to the guest room which would become Kagome's. Itachi did as he was told.

"Come." he told the young girl. Kagome followed the older boy, fascinated with they way he moved and talked. She observed him, silently appraising him. She liked his hair, it was long and looked very soft. She watched him walk in a dignified but collected manner. He was much taller than her she realized...she was very small, even for her age.

Itachi led her to a room that was are of all but a bed, a night stand, and lamp. Kagome looked around and nodded. She could make this room more homey if her new guardians allowed her to. Itachi watched as she adjusted the too large shirt and sighed. He dragged her off to Sasuke's room and sifted through the young boys clothing. He found white short and a black shirt with the Uchiha Fan on it. He tossed them to Kagome and she caught them effortlessly.

"Take those to your room and dress them." Kagome did as she was told and went to dress. She found Itachi outside her room when she left. The clothes fit her and he nodded, making a mental note to tell Father to get her tailored for some new clothes. "There is one other of this family, he s my younger brother and he is roughly your age. His name is Sasuke and he should be home soon. You can either wait for him, go with Mother to help her cook, or you can come with me to go and train. It's your choice."

He turned and began to walk off. He heard the quick but soft padding of her feet as she came up behind him. She grabbed his hand and Itachi, on reflex, stiffened. He wasn't an affectionate person and he wasn't used to people touching him considering the only contact he made with anyone was when he hit them. He decided that it was okay since she didn't know and he was sure that she wasn't weak like most.

He nodded his head. Kagome would be his if she proved herself strong. If she could not then he'd cut her hands from her body should she ever try and touch him again. He nodded and decided that was good plan. Kagome looked up at him, a smile on her features.

"I'll go with you, Itachi." she said softly. He nodded and then called to his mother, letting her know that they were leaving. Mikoto smiled to herself, glad they were getting along nicely already. As all mothers usually want their children to play nicely. She unfortunately did not know of what would come from this little trip and she may have stopped it if she did.

Itachi took Kagome deep into the forest where he trained and pulled her to his training spot. There were kunai markings all over trees, some in the ground, and even some in rocks. Kagome looked at Itachi he pulled them to a stop. He handed Kagome a kunai and pointed to a tree with a target.

"Hit the target." he told her. Kagome nodded and effortlessly tossed the kunai. It hit a bulls eye. Itachi looked down at her and handed her another one and told her to do the same thing. Kagome nodded and did it again. He gave her two kunai and told her to hit the target with both kunai.

Kagome did as instructed. Both hit the bulls eye. He gave her another two kunai and told her to hit the target after throwing them together. Kagome nodded her head and got the same results. Itachi looked at her and nodded. Yes, Kagome would be his and no one would tell him other wise or they would suffer the consequences.

"You did well." he told, ruffling her hair. Kagome's eyes brightened.

"I did?"

"Yes." he told her. "If you are going to be a part of this clan then you must train harder then the others because you do not have the same eyes as the others." Kagome nodded, not understanding the 'eye' part but nodded none the less. Kagome sighed, and looked at the member of her 'family'.

"I will do my best." she stated strongly. Itachi sent her a curt nod as thunder rumbled over head. Itachi cursed as the first drop of rain hit his nose. Kagome squealed, her blue eyes alight with happiness. Itachi went to grab her but she slapped his hands and began to play in the rain. "I love the rain!" she giggled. Itachi sighed and shook his head.

"You're going to become ill. Come here so we can go home." Itachi said sternly. Kagome nodded, though she was thoroughly soaked. Itachi pulled her into his arms and he leapt from tree to to tree until he reached home. Mikoto stood on the porch, tapping her foot, holding towels.

"Mikoto!" Kagome squealed. "I played in the rain until Itachi said to to come home!" Mikoto wrapped Kagome in a towel and sighed. It was lost cause so she took Kagome's shirt off followed by her shorts. She wrapped her in the fluffy towel.

"Really? That must have been fun." Kagome nodded her head. "One of the women in the clan has a girl a year older then her but she never got rid of the clothes that didn't fit her. She gave them to me. There is a bag on your bed so go and find some clothes that fit you." Kagome nodded and ran off to her room. Mikoto looked at Itachi. "You should have brought her home."

"She's stubborn." Itachi grunted, pulling off his shirt and ringing out his hair. He walked to his room and got dressed in new clothes. Mikoto sighed and picked up the wet clothing and smiled. She had a daughter.

Kagome sifted through a big bag and found a long white skirt that touched the ground and a yellow shirt. She slipped them on and dried out her hair. She left the room and ran into someone else. There were two small 'omphs' as two bodies hit the ground. The person she ran into groaned before sitting up.

"Watch it!" he yelled. Kagome's eyes flashed.

"You watch it!"

"Who are you? Why are you in my house?" the little boy growled.

"This is Mikoto's and Fugaku's and Itachi's house! Not yours!"

"I live here!" the boy yelled.

"What is all the fuss?" Mikoto asked, coming from the kitchen.

"She says I don't live here!" the little boy told Mikoto.

"Kagome...this is Sasuke. He is my son. Sasuke, this is Kagome and she will be living with us from now on." Mikoto introduced the two. Kagome blushed cutely and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry." she told him. Sasuke blushed as well.

"I'm sorry too." he stated. Itachi watched the events transpire between the two with a critical eye. Was this good or bad? He wondered. Should they develop a bond? He nodded his head slightly. A friendship would be good for he thought to himself. Nothing more than friendship. _Nothing_. He saw Fugaku standing in the door way, his eyes planning something.

Their eyes met and Itachi gave his father a glare. Fugaku merely gave him an innocent look and entered the room. Sasuke smiled and waved hello to his father while Kagome hugged his pants leg. Itachi watched, tense if he had to go and grab Kagome. Fugaku was not an affectionate person but maybe he understood that girls are a little more open because instead of slapping her in the back of the head as he would have done with his sons, he gently ruffled her still wet hair. Kagome pulled away and stood beside Itachi, where for some reason, she was most comfortable.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Have a seat at the table." Mikoto told the family. Itachi led Kagome to the kitchen where there was a low table. Sasuke glanced at Kagome very few moments curiously. He silently wondered about the cute little girl. Kagome took a seat next to Itachi but Fugaku stopped her.

"Kagome...have a seat next to Sasuke." Kagome nodded but almost stopped when Itachi glared. She sat beside Sasuke. Mikoto came and set dinner and they began to eat silently, as was tradition in this Uchiha family. The only person that ever talked, and those times were rare, was Fugaku.

"Kagome. You will spar Sasuke after dinner today. Tomorrow you will be enrolled in our villages ninja academy. After dinner we will go to the Uchiha main dojo and there you will fight for the council and we will evaluate your skills. This is the rule of the council." he told her. Kagome nodded her head and continued to eat. After dinner, Fugaku, Sasuke, and Kagome stood to leave. Itachi followed, leaving Mikoto alone.

"Bye Mikoto!" Kagome called. Mikoto waved and stopped the family. She left and returned for some fighting clothing and a few umbrella's.

"Be safe!" Mikoto called as they walked away. It was short distance to the main dojo. When they came upon it, it was already filled with Uchiha council members and other families wanting to see the fight between the headsman's son and the new girl.

Kagome was sent to the bathroom to change into her clothing. She changed into a pair of black baggy pants and a white wife beater. She walked back to the dojo and went to where she saw Fugaku and Sasuke in the center of the arena. She stood beside them and faced a group of elderly people.

"Council members...I give you my son Sasuke Uchiha and my adopted daughter Kagome Uchiha." It was silent as he placed them on opposite ends of the dojo. "You will use only taijutsu." he stated and Kagome's eyes showed slight confusion but soon understood when the fight began. "Go!"

Sasuke ran at her quickly for such a small body and aimed a kick at her head. Kagome ducked and jumped back a few places. She vaguely wondered why she could fight. She didn't remember anyone teaching her. Sasuke aimed a punch for her stomach but she caught his fist and used her foot to kick him in the side. He caught her foot and so she used her free foot to kick him in the side of the head. He released her and Kagome landed on her hands and knees. She stood quickly and then...she was moving faster than Sasuke could keep up with.

First she was in front of him and then she was behind him. She kicked him and hit his side. She moved again and punched his cheek. She moved again and stopped mere inches from hitting him in the face. She back away, her blue eyes confused. It was clear who won. It was still silent when the council shifted slightly.

"Tell me...Kagome..." one of the older council members began, her voice rough. "...who taught you to fight?"

"I-I don't know." she said softly, looking at her hands and then at the bruise forming on Sasuke's cheek.

"You don't know or you don't remember?" rasped another.

"I don't remember." she stated. "I don't know. When I fought...I knew what to do as though it was placed in my head." she whispered. "I just know how to...like knowing how to breathe...it was just there."

She looked at the council, tears swimming in her blue eyes. What no one knew was when the jewel sent her to this new world...it sent her with a whole knew repitoire of fighting moves so she could survive in this world that was so vastly different then her own.

They did it so she could _live_.

Itachi looked at her...taking in all that she did. She would be in the academy for only a short amount of time from what he judged. She was smarter than most, she was faster than most, and she was just _more_ than most. He looked at his brother and narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't have a chance in that fight. A small look of resentment crossed Sasuke's face as he stared at kagome and Itachi didn't like that.

It could cause conflict.

* * *

**KYN:** So yeah...this is my chapter for this story. The next one will be Five Tailed Demon Dog's. For those of you that don't know me. I am Kagome Yuki Niwa (appluase)!! Gobi kindly asked if I could co author this with her and I agreed. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
**Youko:** It sucked.  
**Alucard:** I agree.  
**KYN**: And it is because of your pessimisticness that you will both fail in life. Please review guys!  
**Alucard and Youko to KYN:** You can rot in hell.  
**KYN:** Been there and done that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ages: Kagome, Sasuke: 6, Itachi: 12

* * *

The main Uchiha family walked back towards their house, though the newest addition was slowly ambling along behind them, feeling depressed for some reason. She had no idea how she knew how to fight, or where she had learned those moves from, and it scared her slightly.

Why couldn't she remember anything?

Kagome blinked her blue eyes as the rain stopped dropping on her head, and looked up. Itachi was now walking beside her, a large umbrella in hand. He held it above both of them; keep them dry from the cold wet rain. She blushed a bit for some reason she didn't even know. "T-thank you, Itachi…" Kagome stuttered a bit, she still felt a little nervous in his presence.

Itachi did not reply, only took small steps to match Kagome's small strides. He looked down at her out of the corner of his dark eyes. He wondered where she would've learned such moves from; it was a rare feat to be that talented at such a young age. He knew that Sasuke was at the top of academy class, and for him to be beaten so easily…

He narrowed his eyes, wondering what village Kagome came from exactly.

Sasuke merely stared at Kagome, though she didn't seem to notice. His face twitched as he resisted the urge to frown, and his dark eyes flashed slightly. How could he be beaten? In front of his father and the Uchiha council? And by a _girl _no less? It didn't make sense and Sasuke hated riddles. He clenched his hands, not liking the idea of Kagome living with them.

He was already in his brother's shadow, so he had no desire to be in someone else's shadow as well. She wasn't even a born Uchiha! She wouldn't be able to have the Sharingan. Sasuke smirked a bit, already feeling superior knowing that he would one day be able to activate the Sharingan while Kagome couldn't.

The Uchihas arrived at the main house a few moments later, Mikoto coming out to greet them. She went straight for Kagome, eager to hear the results of her test. She kneeled down, having more towels ready to dry off the little girl. "So how did it go?" She asked, smiling gently at the girl.

Kagome blinked, opening her mouth to answer when Fugaku quickly interrupted them. "Mikoto, we need to talk…" The Uchiha clan leader said, grabbing her arm to pull her up and away.

The Uchiha matriarch blinked, wondering what the big deal was. "Alright, dear…" She said hesitantly, smiling one last at Kagome before she was dragged away by her husband.

The trio watched as she was dragged away, no one saying a word. Kagome only shifted nervously, suddenly feeling shy in the boys' presence. She sorta felt embarrassed standing near Sasuke, not knowing what to say to him. She knew he must have feeling some kind of anger towards her for beating him so easily. "A-ano Sasuke—" She started but was suddenly cut off as Sasuke just walked away.

"I'm going to my room." He said in an indifferent voice and Kagome winced slightly, she wanted to make friends with him, but it didn't seem to be going all that well. She just watched him quickly go to his room, her black hair still soaked wet and dripping, making a small puddle on the ground.

Kagome blinked as a large hand suddenly rested on her back, and she looked up at Itachi. He looked back at her with the indifference that she was starting to get used to. It must've been an Uchiha thing. "Go take a bath; you don't need to catch a cold. You'll be starting at the academy tomorrow." He said simply, taking her by the arm to lead her to the bathroom.

"Academy?" Kagome questioned, blinking at the thought of school. She scrunched her face, complicated math equations coming to the forefront of her mind for some reason. She knew one thing for sure, she hated mathematics.

Itachi looked down at her, raising a brow at her curious tone. Did she not know what an academy was? "It is a place where you learn the general rules of being a shinobi." Itachi explained coolly, letting her arm go to kneel down to start running the warm water in the bathtub.

"You mean I'm going to become a shinobi?" Kagome asked in an excited, yet curious and wondering voice. Did that mean she would learn to fight even though she already could?

"Yes, the Uchiha will not tolerate any weakness within the clan." Itachi warned her slightly, narrowing his eyes at the thought of his father. While Kagome seemed to be on Fugaku's good side for now, Itachi knew that could change in an instant. If she proved herself weak within the academy ranks, then Kagome would not be fully considered and acknowledged an Uchiha by the clan. She would still live with them of course, since this was Fugaku's mission to actually take care and observe the girl, but would be considered an outcast if she failed.

He would have to help her then, and Itachi felt the urge to sigh. That would mean he would have to help Sasuke more also, knowing his little brother would be jealous of the attention he would pay to Kagome. Sometimes he thought that Sasuke was just too needy for his own good. It wasn't a good thing either, especially since Sasuke was a male.

Itachi turned the tap off, the bathtub having been filled with warm water. He turned back to Kagome. "I'm sure you know what to do." He said simply, having no desire to watch her bathe. She had proved herself strong so far and he decided that she would be his in the future, but it would be inappropriate to watch her bathe and undress at her young age.

"Okay…" Kagome nodded her head, watching as Itachi walked out of the room and shut the door tight. She quickly undressed herself, jumping in the warm water and sighing contently. She shivered pleasantly, liking the warmth and wishing the water was hotter. She now knew another thing for sure, she really liked hot baths.

The new addition to the Uchiha clan quickly washed her hair and her body of any sweat that may have accumulated from the fight, before just relaxing for a moment, enjoying the water. She stayed in the bath for fifteen more minutes, getting out when the water started to turn chilly. Kagome wrapped a towel around herself, spotting one small problem. She had no change of clothes and didn't really want to change back into the sweaty wife-beater and baggy pants.

She opened the door a notch, feeling kind of embarrassed. She didn't know where her room was and had no desire to walk around the house of mostly males while she was only in a towel. "Mikoto-san!" Kagome called in a semi-loud voice, not wanting to attract any of the males.

The Uchiha matriarch came a moment later, obviously already thinking of Kagome's problem since she was carrying a change of clothes consisting of white shorts and a black high-collared t-shirt. "Here you are, Kagome." Mikoto leaned down to hand the clothing to Kagome. The girl quickly changed into them, blinking as Mikoto smiled widely at her. "You can me mama now." Mikoto said, her obsidian eyes shining. She always did want a daughter and hearing Kagome call her 'mama' would complete the feeling.

"Okay…Mikoto-mama…" Kagome said shyly, blushing and looking down at her toes. She felt happy that Mikoto accepted her so much that she actually asked her to call her mother.

"I have made some dessert…you can have some and then it is bedtime. You are starting at the academy tomorrow morning!" Mikoto said firmly but excitedly. Fugaku had told her that Kagome had some unusual talent, having actually beat Sasuke in a Taijutsu fight. Mikoto sighed at the thought of her youngest son, knowing he was currently sulking in his room because of said fight. She knew that his pride must've been stepped on when he lost in front of Fugaku and the council to a girl.

He would just have to get over it; Kagome was here to stay…hopefully. Mikoto knew it was a bit selfish, but she hoped that the Hokage didn't find Kagome's real parents or village. She wanted to keep Kagome within the Uchiha clan, she could help them strengthen the clan if she really was a miko.

"Come on, let's go have some cake!" Mikoto said, gently tracing the faint scars on Kagome's cheek. No matter how much medical chakra she had put in, the scars would not completely go away. They might just stay there for the rest of Kagome's life.

"Okay!" Kagome said, grabbing Mikoto's hand when she offered it. They walked into the room. Itachi, Sasuke and Fugaku were already seated at the table, slowly eating the cake. Mikoto smiled, she knew that they didn't like sweets but ate whatever she made anyway.

Kagome almost dashed to the open spot beside Itachi, but immediately stopped as she felt Fugaku's stern gaze on her. "Kagome…sit beside Sasuke." He ordered again, they had to get along for his future plan to work. If Kagome really did have potential, then he would engage her to Sasuke. Spiritual grand-children could really boost their clan's strength, much more then those Hyuuga's.

Kagome hesitantly sat down beside Sasuke, who seemed to ignore her. She pouted internally, she really wanted to sit beside Itachi and also because Sasuke didn't seem to like her anymore. "Thank you, Mikoto-mama." Kagome said happily as the dessert was put in front of her. The little miko didn't see how all the males looked at her sharply after calling the Uchiha matriarch 'mama.'

Mikoto only looked at Fugaku firmly after he glanced at her, she didn't care what he thought, she liked the hear 'mama' from the little girl. She watched with happiness as Kagome finished off the food, and got up to clean all the dishes. "Alright, it's time for bed." She said to Sasuke and Kagome. Sasuke only pouted, he wasn't tired at all; he looked at Kagome curiously, wondering where she would sleep.

Fugaku got up immediately after his wife said that, a plan forming in his mind. "Kagome…you'll be sleeping in Sasuke's room." He said, not catching Itachi's sudden death glare.

Mikoto only looked at him, having been informed of Fugaku's little plan. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, since Kagome was (though not officially yet) Sasuke's adopted sister.

Itachi immediately narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to activate his Sharingan. He was willing to allow Kagome to have a relationship with Sasuke, but as friends and siblings _only_. His father seemed to think otherwise, and soon he would realize what a mistake he just made.

"O-okay…" Kagome stuttered, she would rather sleep with Itachi in his room. She didn't know she seemed to be so attached to him, but didn't question it. Kagome and Sasuke, who seemed to be staring at her for some reason, followed Fugaku and Mikoto to his room, where there was a second low bed set up already.

"Here are some sleeping clothes." Mikoto said, handing a pair of Sasuke's pyjama's to her. Kagome blinked as she looked at them, noting that they were much bigger than she was, most likely due to her rather small stature. "Good night." Mikoto said, leaning down to kiss her children on the cheek, before walking out the room.

Fugaku simply patted them on their head before following after his wife. Sasuke only stayed silent, crossing his arms and looking away while blushing. He was still s bit mad at her for beating him, but it was starting to disappear as he noticed yet again how cute she really was. He noticed that she had really pretty blue eyes; she was a lot prettier than any girl in his academy class.

"Could you turn around please…?" Kagome asked in a timid voice, shifting the night clothes in her hands. Sasuke only blushed a bit further as he realized that she would be actually sleeping in his clothes.

"Y-yeah…" He replied in a shaky voice, getting his own change of clothing to change into. They both changed quickly, turning off the lights and getting into bed.

"Good night…" Kagome said hesitantly, smiling as she received one in return.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Itachi stood outside; his Sharingan activated as he threw kunai after kunai into a target board that was nailed to a tree. He was angry, but it didn't show on his pretty face. He simply directed his anger towards the tree.

It was like Fugaku was trying to get a rise out of him, placing Kagome within Sasuke's room.

"Itachi-kun…why are you out here so late?" A voice said suddenly, and Itachi didn't even bother to turn around, having sensed his presence long before he spoke.

"There is no problem, Shisui." Itachi said simply, gathering all his thrown kunai from the tree. "Why are _you _out here?" He asked, raising a brow in Shisui's direction.

Shisui smirked, his own Sharingan activated. "I just heard that there is a new addition to the Uchiha clan, and that you're her new brother." He said, watching as Itachi narrowed his eyes at him. Shisui raised a brow, what was his problem?

Itachi said nothing, merely pocketed his kunai before walking away, not even bothering to say anything to his closest friend.

Shisui only watched him go, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. He sighed, before disappearing in a flicker. The job he was given was tiring, spying on Itachi and how his behaviour was changing.

He had much to report to Fugaku.

* * *

"Time to wake up!" Mikoto's voice cheerfully said, shaking Sasuke and Kagome. Sasuke merely groaned and turned over to his side, not wanting to get up. Kagome, on the other hand, sprung up excited to go to the academy for the first time.

Kagome smiled excitedly, quickly grabbing the change of clothes out of Mikoto's arms, and running towards the bathroom to wash up. The clothing was simple, white shorts, a high-collar black shirt and bandages that wrapped around her calves.

She quickly washed up, and headed to the main room to get some breakfast. She passed Sasuke on the way, who was wearing identical clothing to hers, except his was a long-sleeved shirt while hers was short-sleeved.

"Itachi!" She said excitedly, sitting down beside at the low table. "Good morning!" She said cheerfully, smiling as Mikoto put a plate of food of front of her. "Thank you, Mikoto-mama."

Itachi merely nodded to her, watching as Sasuke slowly came from the bathroom. He sat down, and Itachi almost smirked as he looked towards him with slight jealousy.

Kagome and Sasuke quickly ate their breakfast, getting up as Fugaku stood up slowly, obviously intending to take them to the academy.

"Let's go." He said simply, Kagome eagerly following him while Sasuke only shoved his hands into his pockets and followed at a leisure pace.

They walked with silence, that is, until Kagome ran into something, too eager to watch where she was going.

"Hey!" A voice called out, and Kagome looked up with her blue eyes. She blinked, feeling shivers all over her body.

She stared at wild blond hair, whiskered cheeks, and eyes that were as blue as her own.

* * *

A/N: This is my chapter, sorry it took so long! Anyways, next chapter will be Kagome Yuki Niwa's! Leave a review, Ja ne!


End file.
